


Living in Sin is the New Thing

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Brad decide to make this Halloween memorable for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Sin is the New Thing

It was Halloween, and instead of spending hours getting ready, Adam was stuck in the recording studio finishing up his album. It's not that he wasn't excited about his album, because he was actually so excited he couldn't talk about it without waving his hands and yelling, but Halloween was his holiday and he felt like he was missing it.  
He and Kris were attending a party that night, but neither had the time to put together really good costumes, and they weren't even going to be arriving together. Adam had texted Kris to tell him to go on ahead of him, and he'd meet him at the party as soon as he was done at the studio. Kris was reluctant, since most of the party goers would be Adam's LA crowd who he still didn't know all that well, but he agreed. Adam sent off a quick text letting Kris know he loved him, and sighed as he headed back into the booth, hoping he could finish a little bit early.  
3 hours later, Adam was sitting in the backseat of a hired car smudging on eyeliner. His "glampire" costume was definitely a pared down version of his original vision, but it was still hot. Tight black velvet pants clung to his legs, and knee high boots were laced up over them. On top, he wore a deep red blouse with ruffles around the collar which he left open most of the way down his chest. It had long sleeves, ending in long cuffs falling over his hands. He had on so much jewellery he'd lost count at the number of pieces; rings on most of his fingers, chokers and pendants around his neck and leather cuffs on both of his wrists.  
Holding up the small compact mirror, Adam fluffed and smoothed his hair until it fell in his eyes in just the right way. He put on just a little lipstick, and artfully applied a drip of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Perfect, he thought as he snapped the mirror shut, popped on his fangs and settled back into the seat for the rest of the ride to the party.

***  
Back at the house Kris and Adam were sharing, Kris was standing in front of the mirror examining his costume. "I have no idea how I let you talk me into this. Couldn't I have dressed up as you in your regular clothes?"  
"I'm just that charming!" Brad lounged on the bed in nothing but a pair of Kris' jeans, a plaid shirt hanging by the door. "Besides, Adam is going to freak when he sees us, and you had to go all the way to make it work! You can't pretend you never noticed the resemblance! I'm like your more fabulous twin!" Brad stood and walked over to the mirror, standing behind Kris. "You look awesome, Adam is going to die!"  
Kris looked back to the mirror and tried to take it all in. Brad had forced him into a pair of his so-called "scandal pants" which Kris thought were aptly named. He'd made Brad assure him that these ones were not the see-through ones, since even Kris realized underwear was a total impossibility. He was broader through the shoulders than Brad, but they found a thin tank that shimmered just a little when the light hit it that clung to Kris' body and was cut low across his chest.  
Brad had sprinkled glitter across Kris' shoulder and collarbones, and lightly rimmed his eyes in charcoal liner. Kris wrinkled his face as Brad spread something cool across his cheeks, and when Kris looked in the mirror, his cheekbones stood out with a slight shimmer. He looked to his left at Brad standing in the mirror next to him who was shrugging on the plaid shirt. "I guess we do kind of look alike." Kris turned at looked at the clock on the bedside table. "We better get going if we want to beat Adam to the party; this'll be more fun if he doesn't see us walk in together."  
"Mr. American Idol, you've been around Adam too long! You're sneaky." Brad reached out to smack Kris' ass in the tight pants, causing Kris to yelp just a little as his cheeks flushed. "Oooh, I'll remember that." Brad practically pranced out of the room laughing, as Kris stood more than a little dumbfounded in front of the mirror.  
He took one last look, turning to the side to get a better view of the pants. If he pretended he was somebody else, he had to admit his ass looked pretty good. And Brad was right; Adam was going to die when he saw them. Kris smirked, feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with this idea, starting when he heard Brad's shrill voice hollering that the car was waiting. Kris ran his hands through his artfully mussed hair one last time and hurried downstairs, being careful not to trip in the very unfamiliar boots Brad had laced him into.

***  
Adam exhaled deeply as he walked into the party, letting the loud music wash over him. He wandered through the large house, saying hello to friends as he passed making his way for the bar where he planned on texting Kris to find out where he was; after he'd gotten a vodka martini anyways.  
As he approached the bar, he saw a slight brunette draped in plaid leaning over hollering into the ear of the scantily clad bartender. Adam smirked, thinking it was just like Kris to come to a Halloween party in his regular clothes. Adam stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kris' waist, whispering into his ear and kissing up his neck. "Fancy meeting you here."  
"Well, hello to you too!" Brad turned around in Adam's arms, eyes twinkling brightly as he smiled wide. "I'm glad to know that after all these years you still know how to treat me!" Brad pulled Adam down and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, careful not to smudge his lipstick before letting him go.  
Adam stepped back, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Did you...are you dressed as Kris?" He grabbed Brad's hand and spun him in a little pirouette, taking in the whole look. He'd never even imagined Brad in plaid, but it kind of worked, in an ironic way.  
"Isn't it awesome? I mean, it's much less fabulous than my usual look...but I think I could get used to it." Brad fingered the buttons on his shirt, and looked up at Adam through his dark lashes. "You probably want the real thing though, right? Come on, I know where he is!" Brad grabbed Adam's hand, pulling him through the crowd faster than Adam would've thought possible considering the crowd.  
Adam was pretty sure Brad was up to something, with the way he keep darting glances over his shoulder and the way his smile twitched every time he looked at Adam. Adam was also pretty sure that whatever he was up to involved Kris, and anything that involved these two...well, Adam would probably like it.  
As Brad came to a stop in front of a small cluster of people, Adam was confused for a minute, not seeing Kris anywhere in the crowd. Brad nudged him with a pointy elbow and pointed, "He's right there! Isn't it awesome?"  
Awesome couldn't really even begin to describe what Adam was thinking as he looked at Kris. His eyes traveled up Kris' legs encased in slightly shiny material; his muscled torso highlighted by the shimmery blue of the tank; the glitter sprinkled across his shoulders, it was a lot for Adam to take in, and it only got more overwhelming when Kris turned around.  
His dark eyes stood out beautifully, rimmed in charcoal liner and the shimmer on his face showed off his sharp bone structure. Underneath the glitter, Kris' cheeks were red as he took in the look on Adam's face. "You approve?" Kris put a hand on his hip, cocking it out to one side in a near perfect imitation of Brad's usual posture.  
Adam stepped forward to wrap his arms around Kris, nuzzling his nose through Kris' hair. "You have no idea. Kris Allen, how did he ever get you to do this?" Adam's hands slid down Kris' back to cup his ass through the spandex pants and Adam had to close his eyes and just breathe for a second to stop from throwing Kris on the floor and having his way with him there and now.  
"This was actually my idea. He picked out my clothes, but this whole -" Kris gestured between him and Brad, who was smiling like the cat who got the canary, "dressing like each other thing, that was me."  
"God, I love you." Adam fisted his hand in Kris' hair and kissed him quickly and deeply. "Someday you're going to kill me, but please do not stop trying." Adam stepped back to look at both Kris and Brad, his eyes flicking from one to the other. Of course, Adam has always been aware of the fact that they looked alike, but he was surprised to notice that seeing them dressed as one another only made the differences that much more obvious. Brad's more delicate frame was in contrast to Kris' broad shoulders, and as Adam's eyes traced the lines of their faces he found himself focusing on the sharpness of Brad's jaw versus the fullness of Kris' lower lip.  
Kris elbowed Brad and leaned in to whisper something into his ear. Brad's eyes went wide, and then a mischievous grin spread across his face as he nodded. Adam was shocked to see Kris press a quick kiss to Brad's cheek before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him into a corner. "Okay, so Brad and I, we came up with the two part plan. Part one; well it's kind of gone perfect. The costumes seem to be a big success..."  
"That might be the understatement of the century, yes. I'd say they're a success." Adam's eyes were hungry as they swept over Kris' body and quickly darted to Brad before returning.  
"Yeah, so part two. We were thinking that we should do part two." Kris' hands drifted to Adam's waist, rubbing circles against the soft velvet of his pants as he tried to figure out how to phrase this.  
Adam's mind was working a mile a minute, thinking about what "part two" could mean. He had an idea, but there was absolutely no way that Kris...no, definitely not.  
"Part two is Brad coming home with us. For you know...whatever." Kris looked Adam in the eyes, trying to judge his reaction and smiled at what he saw. There was shock there, of course but underneath that Kris saw lust and want and he saw Adam's eyes darting from him to Brad and back again. "You, do you like this plan?"  
Adam didn't answer, but Kris got the point when Adam's lips claimed his in a hard, fast kiss and Adam's fingers dug harshly into his ass through the scandal pants. Adam pulled back, breathless and rested his forehead against Kris'. "Just...let me get a martini and then we can go."  
Kris laughed, kissing Adam on the forehead. "Take your time! Just come find us when you're ready." Kris grabbed Brad's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor and the last thing Adam heard was Brad's trilling laugh blending with Kris' huskier one as they disappeared into the crowd. Adam slowly made his way to the bar, and as he sat sipping his martini he wondered what the hell he had done to deserve the two beautiful men he could just see swaying together on the dance floor.

***  
As the music thumped through the floor, Kris threw his arms above his head and leaned back into Brad as they danced. Brad's slim fingers gripped Kris' hips, and pulled Kris' body even tighter against him. Kris lowered his arms to reach around behind him, hooking the fingers of one hand into Brad's belt loop and using the other to pull Brad's head forward.  
Kris pressed his lips against Brad's ear, his breath hot and moist. "This is definitely the best idea I ever had. Thanks for helping." Kris slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick around the edge of Brad's ear, enjoying the slight shiver he felt run through Brad's body.  
"Yeah, you're clearly kind of brilliant." Brad tipped his head until he could capture Kris' lips with his own, pushing his hips into Kris' ass.  
Kris kissed back eagerly, licking his tongue into Brad's mouth tasting sweet and sour from whatever Brad had been drinking earlier. He could feel Brad's cock getting hard against his ass, and there was heat spreading through his own groin. The pants Brad had forced him into would hide absolutely nothing, and even though the thought of that sent a thrill through Kris, he thought that one act of deviancy was enough for one evening.  
Reluctantly, Kris pulled away from Brad's mouth, turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around Brad's waist, and smiled when Brad's arms automatically draped themselves around his shoulder. Kris leaned down to kiss softly up Brad's neck until he reached his earlobe. He nibbled a little there, bringing a soft moan out of Brad before whispering, "I think it's time to go. Let's go get our glampire."  
Brad laughed, his voice throatier than usual and pulled away from Kris. "Oh yeah, it's definitely time." He twined his fingers through Kris', and together they made their way back towards the bar where Adam was waiting.

***  
Together, the three of them stumbled through the front door of Adam and Kris' house, hand and lips everywhere. Kris wasn't sure who he was kissing or whose hands were grabbing at him, but he didn't think he cared. All he cared about right now was getting upstairs to the giant bed and getting out of his ridiculous pants.  
They hurried up the stairs; pulling away from each other just long enough to make sure no one tripped and pushed through the open door into the master bedroom. Kris smiled at Brad for a moment before wrapping his arms around Adam's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Kris' tongue caught on Adam's fangs and pressed against them, the slightly sharp tips a totally new feeling. Adam's hands gripped Kris' ass and pulled their bodies closer together, their cocks pressing against one another through their pants.  
Kris pulled back, breathless and panting and pushed Adam towards the bed. "Lay down. We're gonna...put on a little show." Kris smirked at Adam as he reached behind him to pull Brad closer. He turned to face Brad and wrapped his arms around Brad's small body. Kris slid his hands under Brad's plaid shirt to scratch across his hot skin and bent down to kiss him. Kris started the kiss soft and shallow, but Brad hungrily deepened it, swirling his tongue in Kris' mouth and nibbling across his lower lip.  
Adam bit back a moan as he watched the two biggest loves of his life making out like the world was ending. He rubbed slow circles on his cock through his velvet pants, wanting nothing more than to rip them off and fuck both Kris and Brad through the bed. He watched as Kris' hands slid around to Brad's chest and unbuttoned his shirt; as Kris leaned forward, kissing a path down Brad's chest as more and more skin was revealed. Brad made quick work of Kris' tank top, his tongue tasting the glitter sprinkled across Kris' collarbones.  
Brad led Kris to the bed and sat him down on the edge. He toed off his sneakers before dropping to the floor in front of Kris to unlace his boots. Brad's fingers were nimble, and in no time both boots were being chucked across the room and those fingers were reaching up to Kris' waist and tugging his pants down. The thin, stretchy pants rolled down Kris' legs as he wiggled out of them. Kris was sure nothing about this was sexy, but reconsidered when he looked down at Brad's large, dark eyes and parted lips. Finally, Brad tugged the pants off and threw them over the bed to Adam who wrapped them around his fist, fingers fondling the soft fabric.  
Brad stood and stripped off his own jeans, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. "I couldn't leave myself completely behind, now could I?" Brad straddled Kris' lap, pressing their cocks together as he leaned down to bite and suck at Kris' neck.  
Kris moaned and gripped his fingers into Brad's slim hips, arching against him. "I'm glad you didn't, I don't have the patience for underwear right now." Kris flipped Brad onto his back, pressing him into the pillows next to Adam. He leaned down and kissed Brad's lips quickly, before turning to face Adam.  
Adam's face was soft, and his eyes were dark as they flicked from Kris to Brad and back again. Kris reached out a hand and ran it down Adam's chest, feeling the ruffles of his shirt on either side. Adam moved forward and kissed Kris, sweeping his tongue softly around Kris' mouth before pulling back. "You alright?" Kris asked, as his fingers fiddled with the ruffles of Adam's shirt.  
"I'm more than alright. I'd be lying if I said this wasn't totally awesome." Adam gave Kris a quick kiss on the forehead, and nudged him back towards Brad. "Go ahead. I'm good at sharing." Kris chuckled as he turned back to Brad, running his hands over Brad's smooth chest.  
"He may be good at sharing, but I'm not particularly good at waiting." Brad's voice sounded more than a little exasperated, but his eyes were twinkling as he reached his hands out to dig through the drawer of the bedside table. Pulling out a tube of lube and a handful of condoms, Brad sighed. "Same brand, same place. I do love a little predictability!"  
Kris shut Brad up with a kiss, grabbing the lube out of his hand. Kris nudged Brad's thighs open wider, and kissed his way down his body. He placed a few kisses and nips along the way, but he'd be lying if he said he had more than one thing on his mind right now. When he reached Brad's cock, he swallowed it down in one smooth movement, pulling a choking gasp from Brad's throat. "Finally," Brad breathed as he tangled his hands in Kris' hair.  
Opening up the tube of lube, Kris quickly slicked up his fingers, swirling them around Brad's hole, just teasing the outside while he continued to suck Brad's cock. Brad's hips were moving in small circles, trying to get more of his cock in Kris' mouth, but also begging for more of Kris' fingers in his ass. Kris' own cock was throbbing, and it didn't take long for him to give into Brad's silent demands.  
Kris pushed two fingers into Brad at once, twisting his wrist and loving the noises that Brad was making. He hooked his fingers inside Brad's ass, catching that spot as he pulled them out causing Brad to shout. "Fuck, Kris. Just fuck me; I'm good, I fucking swear..." Brad reached down and grabbed Kris' wrist, stilling it. "Seriously, get up here." Kris pulled his mouth of Brad's cock with a pop and looked up at him.  
The look on Brad's face made Kris shut his eyes tightly and bite his lip to keep from coming right there. He pushed his fingers as deep as they would go into Brad one final time before slipping them out, rubbing a soothing circle on Brad's hip as he groaned at the loss.  
Kris' hands were shaking slightly as he ripped open the condom and rolled it down his cock. He squeezed out some more lube, and spread it over his erection and settled himself between Brad's legs. He lifted one of Brad's legs up over his shoulder and pushed slowly but steadily into Brad's ass. Beneath his Brad shuddered and sighed at the feeling, his back arching and his hands scratching down Kris' spine.  
Next to them, Adam was watching intently, one hand rubbing over his still velvet-covered cock and the other resting on Kris' lower back. "Fuck...you're beautiful, both of you." He let his fingers dig into Kris' flesh, urging him to fuck Brad harder and faster. "Fuck him hard, Kris. He can take it."  
Kris groaned, the sound of Adam's voice almost too much right now as he sped up his thrusts, pounding deep into Brad on every thrust. Brad's voice was cracking and shaking as he moaned mostly wordlessly, with Kris' name and curses spilling from his lips from time to time. His fingers dug hard into Kris' ass, and Kris could feel his nails leaving behind perfect little half-moons in the sensitive flesh.  
Kris shifted his angle until he was hitting that spot inside Brad on every thrust and soon Brad was alternating between whimpering and moaning beneath him, his muscles clenching as he grew closer to orgasm. Kris reached between their bodies to wrap his hand tightly around Brad's cock, rubbing his thumb through the pre-come collecting at the tip, and stroking it in time to his thrusts.  
The bed shifted beneath them, and Kris saw Adam leaning in to kiss Brad and felt Adam's hand nudge his own out of the way. Adam's nimble fingers stroked Brad's cock hard and fast as his mouth swallowed all of the little sounds that Brad was making, and the sight of it was definitely too much for Kris. He felt his climax crash over him like a wave as he thrust hard into Brad. His vision went white and he shouted out a garbled mess of Adam and Brad's names as he felt Brad's muscles clench around him.  
He forced his eyes open to watch Brad's body arch and twitch below him, his come spilling over Adam's hand and his moans lost in Adam's mouth. Kris collapsed to the bed just to the other side of Brad, tossing the condom into the wastebasket next to the bed. He tried to hold himself up on one wobbly elbow as he watched Adam kiss Brad down from his orgasm, smiling and mostly satisfied. He reached out a hand and ran it softly down Adam's arm, feeling the heat of his skin beneath the silky shirt he was still wearing.  
Adam reached over Brad to wrap his hands around Kris' upper arms, tugging him closer. Kris climbed over Brad, pausing briefly to kiss him, wet and messy. Adam rolled them around until Kris was pinned underneath him, the soft roughness of Adam's velvet pants rubbing against his still sensitive cock. Kris pulled Adam down to kiss him, deep and long, his tongue snagging on the fangs again. "I think maybe those need to go..." Kris had visions of himself choking on a loose fang, and he could think of few things less sexy.  
Adam laughed, popping the fangs out and putting them on the nightstand before leaning back into Kris. "You're probably right, I intend for my mouth to be busy and they'll just get in the way. Besides, I don't need them..." Kris groaned as Adam's teeth sunk into his collarbone, the sharp pain shooting down his spine and settling at the base of his cock. Adam swept his tongue over the red mark he left behind before kissing his way up the column of Kris' throat to capture his mouth in another kiss.  
Brad moved behind Adam, reaching his arms around to unbutton Adam's shirt, slipping the red silk down his arms. He leaned in close to Adam's ear to whisper, his breath hot. "You need to be naked, and I can't get you naked with these boots on. Roll over!" Brad smacked Adam's ass until he rolled onto his side, Kris pressed against his front as they continued to kiss. Brad rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he reached for Adam's legs, quickly unlacing one boot and then the other.  
Kris' hands ran down Adam's side until they reached the edge of his velvet pants, sliding around to the front to undo them. Kris' fingers fumbled with the lacing, but he got them loose enough that with some shifting around on the bed, Adam was finally able to kick the tight pants to the floor. Adam turned Kris around in his arms so that Kris' back was pressed against Adam's front. Kris reached out for Brad, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.  
Kris kissed Brad softly, moaning as he felt Adam's fingers, suddenly slippery pressing against his ass hole. He parted his legs, slinging a thigh over Brad's hip and pushed his ass against Adam, begging wordlessly for more.  
Adam happily obliged, pushing three fingers deep into Kris and sighing himself when he felt how easily Kris' muscles gave under his touch. He thrust them slow and deep, twisting his wrist every few thrusts to drive Kris crazy. Kris writhed against Adam, his hardening cock rubbing against Brad's hip as he pulled Brad close with one hand, and threw the other behind him to grip at Adam.  
Smoothly, Adam pulled his fingers from Kris' body and shifted his hips until his cock was pressed along Kris' ass crack. He curled his fingers around Kris' chin, tipping his head back and kissing him deeply as he pushed his cock into Kris' welcoming body.  
Sensations overwhelmed Kris as he felt Adam's cock stretching him, his tongue sweeping around his mouth and Brad's small body and hard cock pressing against his front. His head swam as he thrust forward against Brad and back against Adam, noises spilling from his throat that he never thought he could make.  
Brad leaned forward to suck on the sensitive skin of Kris' neck; the angle Adam had bent Kris' head at exposing it perfectly. He reached between him and Kris' body, wrapping his hand around both of the cocks and stroking slow and smoothly. When Kris pulled his mouth away from Adam's to shout and thrust his cock hard into Brad's skilled hand, Brad chuckled against Kris' hot skin.  
"God, I really like this one. I would never have come up with this brilliant idea." Brad wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but it was Adam who answered him.  
His voice was thick and uneven, and his words were seperated by breathy gasps as he thrust harder into Kris. "Yeah, I think he's a keeper. Love him." Adam dipped his head to bite hard into Kris' shoulder, soothing the marks with his tongue as he pulled away.  
Kris tried to respond to Adam, but only got as far as "Love..." before Adam's cock and Brad's hand were too much. He wouldn't have thought he could come this hard so soon, but tonight was all about surprises. His body clenched around Adam's cock as his come spilled over Brad's hand, spreading between their bodies. Kris fisted his hand in Brad's hair, kissing him hard and deep as he rode out his orgasm. Brad's hips twitched against Kris' as he continued fisting his own cock, Kris' come easing the slide. He moaned into Kris' mouth, biting at Kris' full lower lip as he came.  
Behind Kris, Adam forced his eyes to stay open as he watched Kris and Brad. They were beautiful anyways, but like this, they were perfect. Lost in the sensations, their hands roamed over each others bodies and reached back to grab at Adam. Adam groaned as he watched their tongues battle, heat growing in the base of his belly. His fingers gripped hard into Kris' hips as he thrust deeply into him, his orgasm hitting him like a sack of bricks.  
Adam moaned wordlessly, his hips moving in small circles against Kris' ass as his body twitched and his legs shook. He pressed his face into Kris' back, kissing his shoulder softly as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled out of Kris, tossing the condom to the floor before wrapping his arms around Kris and as much of Brad as he could.  
They lay together like this for a few minutes, mostly silent with hands gently caressing before Brad cleared his throat and slowly moved away from Kris. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think I need to go have a shower. He gestured to the mess on his stomach, come and glitter and smears of makeup streaking his skin. "You want me to throw you a washcloth?" Brad asked Kris, who was covered in much the same mess.  
"Nah, I'll grab a shower when you're done. I'm good here." Kris snuggled back against Adam whose large hands were curled around Kris' hip, fingers rubbing soft circles into his skin.  
Brad rolled his eyes, but his smile was soft as he headed for the bathroom. "You two are so adorable, I can barely stand it. My teeth ache!" He swatted Adam's ass lightly on the way by, eyes twinkling as they met Adam's. A million words went unsaid, but understood in the exchange and Adam reached back to give Brad's wrist a quick squeeze.  
As they heard the shower start, Adam and Kris wiggled into the bed, pulling the covers up to the chests. Kris turned in Adam's arms to face him and they kissed softly for a few minutes before Adam pulled back.  
"You're amazing, you know that? Halloween's always been my favourite...but this is going to go down in the record books, I think." Adam laughed lightly as he kissed the tip of Kris' nose. "I love you."  
"Love you too. I'm glad you liked your surprise, because I never want to so much as see those damn pants again." Kris wrinkled his nose as he remembered wiggling into and out of those spandex pants, even if it had been worth it in the end.  
Adam threw his head back and laughed heartily just as the shower turned off and Brad stepped out of the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam. He watched Adam and Kris silently for a moment before walking towards the bed.  
"It's all yours, Mr. Idol! This has been fun!" Brad walked around the room, gathering his things as Adam and Kris shared a look.  
"Get in bed, you idiot." Kris' voice was soft, and Brad turned with a wide smile on his face.  
"Good, cause I'm exhausted." Brad climbed back into the bed, and nudged Kris with his elbow. "You, shower. I'm nice and clean and you're sticky, and that's not going to work."  
Kris laughed as he climbed out of bed over Adam and headed for the shower. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to Adam's lips and whispered just loud enough for Brad to hear, "We can keep him, right? I think I want to keep him."  
Brad raised himself up on one elbow and crooked an eyebrow at Kris, a smile twitching at the edges of his lips. "I think we could probably work something out. I'll draw up the contract!"  
"Fuck, what did I do to deserve you two." Adam's voice was light and airy, but soft around the edges are he kissed Kris and then Brad, slow and deep, pulling moans from both of their mouths.  
Kris took a small step back, panting as he watched Brad pull away from Adam's mouth and curl against his chest. "Right. So, I'm going to shower before we're back where we started. Love you." The love was directed at both Adam and Brad, and each of them knew what it meant for them, and for the other. This was definitely not a normal situation for Kris to be in, but as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower, he thought that he was okay with that.  
When Kris stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Adam and Brad were both asleep, with Adam in the middle of the bed and Brad's arm thrown over his chest. Kris grinned as he flicked off the light, climbing in on the other side of Adam and snuggling against him. He'd never really put much thought into Halloween before this year, but he thought it might have a shot at being his new favourite holiday.


End file.
